God of War III
"There will be only chaos." - Kratos God of War III is a forthcoming installment in the popular God of War series. It is scheduled to be released on March 16, 2010 for the PlayStation 3. It is the fifth chapter in the series chronologically, after God of War: Chains of Olympus, God of War, God of War: Betrayal and God of War II. Though little is known about the game at this point, it was confirmed to be in development by Cory Barlog at a God of War II launch event. He revealed that the game would run at full 1080p HD resolution, and the game would support SIXAXIS tilt and DualShock functions. Barlog also expressed an interest in adding a cooperative mode "if we can do something unique with it". It is currently unknown at this point whether God of War creator David Jaffe will have any involvement in the production of God of War III, due to the fact that he is now part of the independent game developer Eat Sleep Play, although keeping on good terms with Sony. A playble demo is contained in the Blu-Ray of the movie District 9. Story Not much is known about the story currently, except for the basic plot. Kratos, along with the Titans, will siege the Olympus, looking for vengeance. Having Blade of Olympus in his possession, allies such as Gaia and Perses, and years of hate for the Gods, Kratos has no fear, no hope, fighting fiercely for the goal of killing Zeus. The beginging starts as Kratos on the arm of Gaia. Then you see the gods Zeus, Hermes, Helios, Hades, Poseidon, and Hercules who has the Cestus and is in commanding the undead soliders. Poseidon gives Zeus the nod and jumps out of the balcany and attacks Gaia with the Leviathan. Kratos has to fight the Levianthan three times before facing Poseidon. He is defeated and killed. Moments later Kratos falls off the titan and falls to the pits of the underworld. It is here that the ghost spectre Athena appears to Kratos and gives him the Blades of Exile and tells him in order to destroy Zeus once and for all he must find and extingush the flames of Olympus. Also known is that Kratos will have a battle with Perses, which might indicate that Athena's words ("Titans cannot be trusted") could be proven true. The game will conclude the current story arc, ending the God of War trilogy. Known Weapons * Blades of Athena - The mighty Magical blades given as a gift to Kratos by Athena in the ending of God of War. * Blades of Exile - The new, third pair of chained Blades Kratos will receive by the ghost spectre Athena in the Underworld. * Cestus - Two big, strong gauntlets in the shape of a lions head, it has similar moves to the Gauntlet of Zeus. * Fire bow - A fire bow and arrow with similar moves to Typhon's Bane, the bow that Typhon had and Kratos used in God of War II. Found after solving a puzzle, it is the bow of Apollo. * Blade of Olympus - Kratos is shown at the end of God of War II wielding the powerful blade. It is also presented on one of the screenshots from God of War III being in Kratos's hands. Which he uses in a flurry of flames when his rage meter is full or activated. Known Magic *Helios Beam The head of the sun god Helios that can blind enemies and lighten dark places. it can also show secret places in caves and taverns. Known Relics *Icarus Wings Wings from the famous Icarus that allows Kratos to glide around distant places. *Golden Fleece The fleece allows Kratos to reflect any projectiles and beams. *Hermes Winged Boots in the trailers Kratos is wearing boots with small wings on them. They give him better aerial combos and give him the ability to run on any walls. *Poseidon's Trident (possibly) allows Kratos to breath and swim underwater infinitely. Known Enemies and Bosses The boss and sub-boss characters to appear are: * Zeus - Returns as a boss somewhere in the game. Possibly as the last boss. * Hades - The God of the underworld. Confirmed to be a boss. * Poseidon - The God of the seas. Confirmed to be a boss. * Helios - Kratos will kill him and get his head. He is supposed to be more of a victim than an actual enemy. * Hermes - Confirmed in Gamespot interview to be amongst the Gods Kratos kills. * Perses - Kratos is seen fighting him in the Demo for the reason unknown. * Leviathan(s) - Poseidon's horses. Might be mini bosses, or a part of actual boss fight with Poseidon. Common enemies include the following: * Brutes - A new massive enemies: brutish, animated golden statues. They are similar to Talos and are the part of the same enemy class. * Talos(es) - Stone warriors made by the gods for the purpose of killing Kratos. They wield huge hammers and are strong, but incredibly slow. They are from the same enemy class as Brutes. * Chimeras - New legendary monsters Kratos will fight as mini bosses or just tough enemies. * Centaurs - Unlike the ones in original game, these are the melee fighters and the captains of Undead. * Cyclops - Mostly the same as before. The assault version from original game is rumored to return. Kratos will have an ability to temporary take control over them by force. * Harpies - Will be used partially as transportation "tool" to overcome pits. * Undead Legionnaires - The most common type of enemies will reach extraordinary amount of units on screen (about 40). * Satyrs - Appear and seemingly fight the same way they did in previous games. * Gorgons - No information yet. * Minotaurs - No information yet. Also speculated to make an appearance as bosses, sub-bosses, or plot characters are: * Stheno - The last living of three Gorgon sisters (Medusa and Euryale). * Hera - Queen of the Gods and wife to Zeus. IMDb voice actor list includes her as a character. * Artemis - She was in the first game, but was not in the second. She may reappear in the third. Being the Goddess of wilderness, the spiked veins seen in the last trailer might be a part of her domain. * Aphrodite - The Goddess of Beauty that was present in the first game might reappear in the third. * Hercules - Rumored to be the character wearing Cestus. Kratos kills him in order to wield the weapon. * Assassin - Mysterious servant of the Gods armed with twin blades that appeared in God of War: Betrayal. * Apollo - The God of Music and Prophecy is believed by some (though unlikely) to make an appearance due to a costume being available for Kratos. * Morpheus - The God of Dreams (previously being a background character in God of War: Chains of Olympus) may make an appearance due to a costume being named after him. * Hephaestus - The Smith of Olympus was seen on one of concept arts and might be in game. He was mentioned previously in God of War: Chains of Olympus. * Atlas - Expected to appear as a part of Titan force. * Cronos - Cronos, the father of Zeus, semi-confirmed to make an appearance as the leader of the Titans. * Typhon - The Titan Typhon appeared in God of War II and might be present in God of War III. * Odysseus - It is a pure speculation that, because so many Greek heroes already appeared in the series, Odysseus (also called Ulysses) will appear too, along with Hercules, in the game. Recent News God Of War 3 Teaser E3 2008 HD. Trailer Cliphttp://youtube.com/watch?v=rJ_IXmvUg6Q A new trailer has been released for God of War III, and in it were seen several upcoming portions in the game. These include enemies such as Harpies, Cyclops, Centaurs, and Undead Legionnaires. Also featured was a new weapon that appears to be a pair of gauntlets in the shape of a lion's head called the Cestus, and appear to have abilities similar to the Gauntlet of Zeus. It is also shown that Kratos can now run on walls. Although the graphics look sharp, what was shown in the new trailer was an old build of the game, and will not be the final product. Trailer Cliphttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVrUlaUrZCk A new epic scale trailer has been released which shows Kratos fighting, like in the second trailer, but this trailer shows all the middle parts of how he goes from one group of enemies, to another, to the cyclops, and finally getting on top of Mount Olympus. Epic Scale Trailer http://www.gametrailers.com/player/45513.html Gameinformer Magazine released an issue March 2009 with a cover story on God of War III. The Golden Fleece and Icarus Wings are returning and the Cestus are explained in this issue. It also confirms one of the bosses for God of War III: Hades. There is also a preview of Kratos and his second fight against Zeus; Gaia also makes the battle interesting. At E3 2009 a demo was aired of God of War 3. The demo demonstrated scale, combat controls, and the new climbing system involving harpies. The Cestus, Blades of Athena, and Zipper technology were shown as Kratos battled a centaur and eventually a Chimera. Stig Asmussen also announced the potential release date of March 2010 for the god. IGN has also posted an url=http://ps3.ign.com/articles/103/1037376p1.html article/url with all known information of the game. Gamespot AU has announced that God Of War III will be released in Australia with an MA 15+ for Strong Violence, Sexual References & Nudity. also EB Games Australia has also announced that the God Of War III: Ultimate Edition will be released at around March and will be priced at $AU248.00 (AUstralian dollars) Videos E3 2009 Trailer 50389 TGS 2009 Trailer 56542 GT 2010 Exclusive Trailer Video:Chaos will rise In-Game Footage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mblwHeAxPGM Category:God of War Series Category:God of War III